Unripe Bananas
by The Lanternkeeper
Summary: A little fluffy thing between Len and Miku's cousin... who's pretty much exactly like her. Rated K-plus, just cuz.


**I'm not sure what this is, but I just wanted to do some sort of fluff-thing with Len and Miku (not necessarily together), but I realized that most people would hurt me for that, so I used Miku's little sister/cousin/what-have-you. SO THERE.**

**They share the same name, so the little one will be addressed as 'Miku-chan' and the older one 'Miku-nee'. SO THERE! ... AGAIN!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VOCALOID. SO THERE! ... THRICE!**

* * *

><p>"Len-kun~?"<p>

The resident teal-haired diva's voice drifted into the living room from the door to the house.

"What, Miku?" I looked up from the manga he was reading to see what she wanted.

"Well, um, first, are you reading my manga again?"

"... no..."

Miku rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay. Anyway, second, would you help me out by looking after my little cousin for the day? Her parents dropped her off at the airport, and she's staying here for a week." Len looked around Miku's legs to see... Miku. A mini-Miku.

"Aww...!" I cooed, setting the manga down and getting off the couch to get a good look at the smaller teal-topped girl. "She's so cute!"

Miku smiled. "Isn't she? She looks just like me..."

"How old is she?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the terrified-looking tyke.

"She's only seven, but she's almost eight."

I barely registered what she said. "Hi, there! My name's Kagamine Len, okay? What's your name?"

"M-Miku..."

_E-Eeto..._ "Both of your names are 'Miku'?"

"Yeah..." The sweat drop slid down Miku-nee's head. "Our parents weren't very creative, so they just chose one name and stuck with it. Sort of annoying, isn't it?"

Now, both my eyebrows were contorted. "But, wait... You have brothers, don't you? What about your other cousin who lived with us and never came out of his room?"

"Yeah..." Again, the sweat drop was present. "Zatsune Mikuo. Oh, Miku-chan, you remember Zatsune-nee-chan?"

"Y-Yes..." The small girl's voice was even smaller, and she had one of her pigtails wrapped around her mouth like a scarf. She reminded me of a Miku-version of Kaito's little brother, Nigaito.

Miku then gave up bending over to talk to her cousin, and just got down on her knees, sitting on her heels. "Zatsune-nii-san is her brother." She turned her head towards me. All three of us were on the floor now. "Since we all basically have the same first name, we go by our last names in our family."

Shrugging, I agreed. "Yeah, that makes sense."

"So, would you look after her for today?"

"Sure!" I was overjoyed for two reasons. One: She thought I was responsible enough to watch over a younger child. Two: I got to spend the whole day with quite possibly the cutest thing ever.

Miku-nee stood up. "Great! I've got to leave now, I'm almost late for a very important appointment with..." She paused for effect. "THE MALL!" she cried dramatically, making a heroic pose towards the door. "I'll see you guys later! Oh, and don't forget to play with her!" she tossed over her shoulder as she ran out the door.

*slam*

"..." She stared at me.

"..." I stared back.

"... Your hair looks funny..." she said after a short pause, still in her mouse-sized voice.

Uh... "..." I blinked, stunned a little bit by this sudden statement.

"...You're really pretty..." she added, crawling over next to me. Snuggling against my side, she took a deep breath, then fell asleep. "...zzz..." She was absolutely adorable. After fifteen minutes, when I was sure she was deep in sleep, I picked her up and laid her on the couch, so she'd be more comfortable.

Walking over to the kitchen, I spotted my favorite snack, and realized that I was hungry. "Aha! ... Ah, drat!" I said to nobody in particular. "Still green. Not quite ready yet. Shoot..." I mumbled as I put the bunch back down.

"YO, LEN!" I heard a loud, female voice cry. Oh, God... "Where are the keys to the Road Rolle- mmf?" My twin was cut off from speaking as I slammed my hand over her mouth.

"Ssh!" I hissed. "You'll wake up Miku-chan!"

Rin's eyebrow nearly disappeared into her hair. I removed my hand, and she asked, "Miku-_chan_? What on earth are you talking about?"

I pointed to the couch, where the sleeping 'Mini-Miku' lay. Rin immediately went into 'Nee-san Mode' and began gushing over how adorable she was. "So, that means I'm an older sister?" my twin nearly shrieked out of sheer excitement. I could practically feel the _genki_ roll off of her in waves.

"Eh... Not really... She's Miku's cousin." But, this did not discourage Rin's enthusiasm.

"Oh, well! Close enough!" She continued babbling until she ran out of breath and was on the floor, gasping for air.

"... Alright there, sis?" I joked.

She coughed a couple times. "Hardy har har. Very funny, banana boy." She got up off the floor, and walked over to the counter with the oranges on it. "So, where'd the other Miku get off to?" she asked, peeling the citrus.

"She went to the mal-" Rin shrieked a little, dropping her orange on the counter as she did so.

"Ah! I'm late! I was supposed to go there with her! I'll see you later, bro!" Grabbing the orange again, she sped out the door.

And then, it was quiet. _Finally_. I sighed, content, and went back over to sit down with Mini-Miku, leaning on my hand next to her.

Still snoring softly, she turned over, putting her hand on mine. My heart was melting.

"Len," another voice said, softer than the previous ones. "Are you busy?" Turning my head, I saw Luka, holding two different indescribable outfits, and looking... Luka-ish. Honestly, her emotions are almost impossible to interpret.

"No, not really. Why?"

"I'm about to leave for a PV rehearsal. Which outfit do you think I should wear?" One was a black dress with a veil, the other, an old-fashioned Japanese robe.

Scrunching my eyebrows, I asked, "That depends. Which song is it?"

She sighed, dropping her arms to her sides. "That's just it. Whichever one I wear decides which song we shoot. There's 'Caged Baby Dragon,' or 'The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka'."

"Oh, that last one... That's the one where you kill everyone, isn't it?"

She blushed a little, and said, "Y-yeah..."

"Well, I'd go with the first one, since Miku and Rin are off on a shopping trip."

"Ah. Okay, then. See you later." And with that, she went back up the stairs to her room, and I was left alone yet again with Mini-Miku.

I stayed with her while she slept. We'd do more stuff when she woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>So... <em>yyeeaaahhh<em>... Here's the first chapter of this thing... Please review!**


End file.
